


We've all got our things, don't we?

by MouseBouse



Series: Shadowhunters Season 1 Codas [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coda, Gen, Post 1x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseBouse/pseuds/MouseBouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec storms off after seeing Clary and Jace kiss. Izzy follows him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've all got our things, don't we?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me on [Tumblr](http://mousebouse.tumblr.com).

“Alec? I saw you walk in there, you can’t ignore me.“

Isabelle heard her brother mumble something and she let herself in. Alec was facing away from her, looking out the window of his room.  


“You okay?” She asked carefully, already knowing the answer.  


“I’m fine, Izzy.”  


“You know, when I said you could talk to me, I didn’t only mean about Magnus.”  


He turned to look at her, his eyes soft, head bowed slightly. “What do you want me to tell you? That I’ve no idea why I’m even bothered? Because I don’t.”  


Izzy reached out to squeeze his hand, an encouraging smile on her lips. “I do. I knew how you felt about Ja---“ As Alec shot her a deadly look, she stopped for a second. “About _him_ long before the memory demon. It’s okay to be a bit upset after seeing him with Clary.”  


She pulled him to sit on the bed, keeping a tight hold on his hand. “Tell me about last night,” she said softly, trying to get her brother out of the shell she could see him trying to close himself in.  


“I told you. Magnus made cocktails. We talked. I went home. That’s it.” Alec said sternly.  


“’That’s it’? You were there the entire night, Alec.”  


“Which our parents can’t know about.” He looked at her pleadingly, “They can’t find out.”  


“Find out what? That you spent the night with a Downworlder or that you spent the night with a guy? Or that you did it right as they started planning your marriage?” Izzy asked.  


He moved further back on the bed, pulling his legs to his chest, looking more vulnerable than Isabelle had ever seen him, and she’d seen him nearly get killed. “All of it, Iz. I--- they would disown me. They can’t know I’m, y’know…”  


“You can say it, Alec. We’ve talked about that before, remember?”  


When he kept looking straight forward (pun not intended) and didn’t reply, she continued. “So you like him, then?”  


Alec glanced at her for a second before smiling a little. “Yeah,” he said softly, “He’s… He’s interesting. And funny. And unlike other warlocks we’ve encountered, I enjoy seeing _his_ magic. Though he could work on his drink-making skills.”  


Izzy grinned, her eyes glinting. “What?” he asked, confused.  


“I wasn’t sure if you’d admit to liking Magnus or Jace. I like your choice, though.”  


Alec looked perplexed. “Huh. Guess I didn’t even realize you hadn’t specified.”  


“Okay, so, what are you gonna wear?”  


“Excuse me?”  


“When you ask him out? He’s got a great fashion sense, you need to show yours. Something glittery, maybe?” She was getting excited now, proud of her brother for admitting his feelings, even prouder that he was finally talking to her about this.  


“Izzy, I’m not going to ask him out.” And there goes the pride she felt.  


“Alec, you. Like. Him!” she said each word clearly, her voice going high at the end. “You can’t miss this op---“  


“Izzy!” Alec raised his voice. She fell silent and looked at him. He smirked, “I’m not going to ask him out because I already did.”


End file.
